


An Alpha's Rut (PT/BR)

by kathie_raddare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Lupus Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Bestiality, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Rut, Scenting, Spanking, Submissive Eren Yeager, Wolf Levi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare
Summary: Levi nunca foi um alfa que pensava que ômegas eram apenas feitos para sexo e para ficarem em casa. Ele jamais consideraria manter Eren longe da liberdade. Eren, seu amado Eren, foi feito para voar livremente e Levi não tinha nenhuma intenção de tirar isso dele. E Eren amava seu marido alfa por causa disso. Ele sabia que Levi nunca o prenderia numa jaula ou seria um filho da puta possessivo – no mal sentido, é claro. Isso até que o seu alfa entrou em rut e os instintos tomaram conta da habitual calma e frieza que caracterizava o alfa lúpus.Disclaimer: Eren Jaeger/Yeager e Levi Ackerman não me pertencem, mas sim à Isayama Hajime, dono da série Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Apesar disso, essa história é de minha criação, portanto não plagie. Da mesma forma, a ilustração utilizada como capa também não me pertence e caso alguém saiba o artista responsável, por favor me avise para que eu possa dar os devitos créditos! Essa história não tem fins lucrativos e é feita de fã para fã por diversão!---Também escrita em inglês e postava por por Kathie Raddare no Wattpad, Social Spirit, Nyah e AO3.





	An Alpha's Rut (PT/BR)

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, anjos!! Eu disse que não iria fazer mais Riren mas no final olha eu aqui. A gente cresce e deveria escrever coisas mais elaboradas mas não, essa fanfic é puramente Lemon mesmo! Eu a escrevi como uma contribuição para a Ereri Kinktober 2018 que rola todo outubro no Tumblr, mas custei a conseguir arrumar tudo por causa da faculdade. Ontem eu postei a versão em inglês aqui e em outros sites e caso alguém se interesse, é só dar uma olhadinha! Essa fanfic é uma Alpha/Beta/Omega, portanto o sexo vai ser um pouco diferente e terá sexo com um animal (que no caso é o Levi)! Portanto se você não gosta, por favor não leia! Tentei dar uma explicação básica para os que não sabem muito bem o que é um universo alternativo ABO e mesmo que seja diferente, espero que gostem! Sobre o Levi chamando o Eren de certos nomes, não se preocupe! Eles se amam e não há nenhuma intenção de degradar o outro! É só algo que surge no calor do momento com a possessividade de um alfa! Qualquer dúvida ou comentário, fique à vontade para se expressar e eu responderei! Um graaaande beijo e divirtam-se!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Rut : Cio de um alfa. Nessa fanfic, um alfa entra em rut uma vez a cada 6 meses. 
> 
> Heat: Cio de um ômega. Nessa fanfic, um ômega entra em heat uma vez a cada 3 meses. 
> 
> Spreader bar: É um instrumento utilizado no BDSM. Basicamente uma barra com tornozeleiras nas pontas usada para manter as pernas abertas. 
> 
> Ordenhar: Retirar o “leite”.

Eren nunca foi um que gostava de ser enjaulado. Ele gostava de pensar sobre si mesmo como alguém tão livre quando um pássaro e, por esse motivo, nunca jamais havia considerado se atar a outra pessoa se isso significasse perder a sua liberdade.

Isto é, até ele conhecer Levi Ackerman.

O homem era surpreendentemente baixo, mas sua postura rígida, olhos afiados e presença dominante deixava claro seu status como um alfa. Ou melhor, como um alfa lúpus.

Alfas lúpus eram a linhagem de lobo mais pura. 

Nessa sociedade, alfas eram os indivíduos no topo da cadeia, enquanto ômegas estavam na posição mais baixa da pirâmide. Alfas lúpus, no entanto, eram ainda mais importantes que alfas comuns. Eles eram conhecidos como portadores de uma possessividade animalesca, como idiotas tradicionais que agiam como se fossem os melhores e que esperavam que todos os servissem. E Eren, não um ômega tão comum, odiava isso. Ele odiava ser visto como um homem frágil que nasceu para ser bonito, agir como um objeto a ser mostrado e para ser engravidado. Odiava que todos que soubessem sua dinâmica automaticamente o associavam a um brinquedo sexual que apenas servia para dar prazer e gerar filhotes.

Assim sendo, imagine a surpresa dele quando Levi Ackerman era tudo menos um tradicional alfa lúpus. Claro, ele poderia ser um desgraçado com toda aquela atitude e sempre olhando os outros de cima, ainda que fosse mais baixo que a maioria da população masculina. O moreno também era muito rude e brusco e um grande antissocial que amava sarcasmo e piadas de merdas. Mas nunca um alfa possessivo ou repugnante que pensava que ômegas eram objetos.

Não, Eren perdeu a conta de quantas vezes Levi disse que dinâmicas eram imbecilidades e que o jeito que a sociedade era organizada não fazia  _porra_  de sentido nenhum.

E aqui está Eren. Um anel de casamento no dedo e uma mordida no pescoço. Um ômega atado. Atado a um alfa lúpus, o tipo mais selvagem de alfas. Seu marido, seu amor, seu melhor amigo, seu alfa. O qual, na verdade, estava em rut naquele exato segundo.

Eren estacionou o carro na garagem e no momento em que pisou para fora, pôde sentir o aroma familiar que ele tanto amava. A familiarizada fragrância de chá preto e suor e madeira molhada. Ele soube, assim que abriu a porta, que seu alfa entrara em rut mais cedo. 

Ansiosamente, o de olhos esmeraldas trancou o carro e foi até a porta, respirando fundo antes de abri-la e ser sufocado pelo cheiro que demandava submissão. Anos estando juntos e ele ainda se sentia dominado pelo poder que o cheiro tinha sobre ele.

 A ligação que compartilhavam tremeu e Eren sentiu um arrepio aquecer todo o seu corpo, preparando-o para agradar seu parceiro. E no momento em que ele entrou dentro da casa, Levi soube que ele estava lá.

O homem de cabelos negros estava sentado do sofá de couro preto, as finas sobrancelhas franzidas e um ligeiro rubor em suas bochechas. Ele estava tenso e todo o seu corpo parecia duro como uma pedra, silencioso e ameaçador.

Antes que Eren pudesse dizer que estava em casa, a voz profunda ressoou pelo cômodo.

“Você não estava aqui quando eu procurei.” Ele soou um pouquinho chateado, como se estivesse se sentindo solitário porque seu ômega não estava lá para tomar conta dele, mas também soava mortalmente sério.

Eren tentou pensar na resposta correta para aquela pergunta, não querendo irritá-lo ou magoar os sentimentos de seu alfa. Ele tomou um tempo para pensar e usou como desculpa o fato que tirava o casaco e colocava as chaves do carro na bancada que separava a cozinha da sala de estar.

“Eu te disse que iria sair com meus amigos após a faculdade. Nós estávamos celebrando o aniversário da Sasha.” Sussurrou, sabendo muito bem que mesmo que fosse verdade, Levi estava muito excitado para se importar. Aquilo já havia acontecido antes (heats e ruts sempre dependiam de estados emocionais) e era por situações assim que eles tinham as palavras de segurança. Isso porque, mesmo no auge de seu cio, Levi sempre respondia às palavras e evitava machucar seu precioso parceiro.

“Não me importo. Venha aqui.” E, bem, ali estava. Eren podia sentir seu ômega interior já ronronando para ser enlaçado pelos braços fortes.

Ele teve que tomar outra respiração profunda para tentar manter-se sobre as pernas já fracas. Andou lentamente, em pequenos passos sob o pesado olhar do alfa. Levi seguiu-o com olhos de águia, não perdendo um único movimento do corpo glorioso de seu ômega, mãos contorcendo para tocar a pele morena.

Eren sabia que estava sendo devorado por aquele olhar. Ele conseguia sentir seu interior já se lubrificando, preparando-o para ser tomado e produzindo fortes feromônios para convidar o alfa. Quando ele chegou próximo o bastante, mãos desesperadas o puxaram para mais perto e antes que ele raciocinasse a situação, já estava entre as pernas de Levi. O alfa permanecia sentado, mas Eren não podia evitar se sentir o menor deles. Na verdade, se sentia como se estivesse de joelhos, como um garotinho que precisava de punição após fazer atrevimentos.

Engolindo em seco, Eren esperou até que Levi segurasse seus quadris e fechasse os olhos em contemplação, trazendo o nariz para a sua barriga apenas para, momentos depois, puxar para trás rapidamente e franzir as sobrancelhas novamente.

“Você fede.” Ele quase rosnou.

“O quê?” O garoto resistiu a vontade de checar se ele estava mesmo com mau cheiro. Talvez ele deveria tomar um banho ant-

“Você fede a outro alfa. Muitos outros.” 

_Oh._

Agora Levi não estava apenas sério.  _Ele estava puto._  Seus dedos se apertaram nos quadris do ômega, como se ele precisasse da confirmação que ômega dele, e apenas dele, estava ali.

Eren sabia que não havia razão nenhuma para estar com ciúmes e ele sabia que Levi também sabia. Ambos eram fiéis e tinham uma confiança cega um no outro. Mas o rut estava impulsionando o alfa a  _marcar, reivindicar, tomar, foder e engravidar_ o seu pequeno ômega e ele não deixaria aquela chance passar, mesmo sabendo que todos os amigos alfas de Eren sabiam e respeitavam que ele já estava marcado.

“Isso é porq-”

“Silêncio e nos meus joelhos.”Levi o cortou e olhou para o moreno, que deu um suspiro carregado, já sentindo a vibração familiar tomar contar de seu corpo e a lubrificação natural molhar sua boxer.

Ele iria ser punido, não iria?  _Ah, mas ele não podia esperar._

Levi se deu pouco trabalho, apenas recostando no sofá e abrindo um pouco as pernas, dando espaço suficiente para que Eren se deitasse, traseiro para cima, em seu colo. O garoto sentia suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas enquanto estava se ajoelhando no sofá e se posicionando sobre o colo do alfa.

Um segundo depois, Levi estava por todo o corpo de Eren, cheirando e marcando com seu aroma enquanto uma mão começava a esfregar contra a bunda perfeita e redonda e a outra agarrava os fios macios e mantinha a cabeça do ômega no lugar enquanto Levi lambia a marca de ligação no pescoço dele.

“Vou lavar esse cheiro  _nojento_  de você com a minha língua. Vou te lamber até que você esteja  _arruinado_ , esperando para que eu te encha de filhotes. Meu cheiro ficará tão impregnado em você que  _todos_  saberão que você é  **meu** , somente meu, não é, Eren?”

Com isso, Eren deixou o primeiro gemido da noite escapar por seus lábios. Ele conseguia sentir seu corpo aquecendo só por causa das mãos do alfa, por causa do cheiro e da voz sensual dele falando doçuras perversas em seu ouvido enquanto mordia levemente sua nuca. Podia sentir todo o seu sistema tentar acompanhar o rut e induzi-lo a um heat para que ambos pudessem combinar durante a cópula.

“Eu aposto que você já está molhado, hm, ômega? O jeito que você está se contorcendo me diz isso.” Levi ronronou, desabotoando o jeans do garoto com incrível facilidade e puxando até ter a bunda diante de seus olhos.

Eren teve que morder o lábio inferior quando Levi colocou a mão sem cerimônia nenhum dentro de sua boxer e pressionou um dedo contra sua entrada contraída, rindo sombriamente quando o dedo foi coberto de lubrificante.

“Eu disse, huh? Tão desesperado por mim. E eu ainda nem comecei.”O moreno arqueou as costas quando Levi inseriu apenas a ponta do dedo de meio e começou a brincar consigo.

 “Você poderia tomar meu pau inteiro agora, certo Eren? E nem reclamaria por não estar completamente preparado. Você foi feito para o meu pau, huh? Moldado a mão para ser inteiramente meu. Tão perfeito para mim.”

O garoto tentou abafar o gemido quando Levi envolveu seu pescoço com a mão livre e continuou a provocar sua entrada com movimentos circulares lentos. Sua barriga já tremia, tentando produzir o máximo de óleo natural possível para poder tomar o membro avantajado de seu alfa.

“L-Levi, n-não faç-” 

“Mas antes você precisa entender que essa bunda é minha e apenas  _minha._ ”Para enfatizar seu ponto, Levi pôs todo o dedo dentro de Eren em um único movimento, lábios curvando em um sorriso de canto quando o garoto choramingou alto, arqueando as gostas e empurrando-se contra o dedo.

Mas apenas um instante. No segundo momento, Eren estava se sentindo incrivelmente excitado e vazio, lubrificante escorrendo pelas suas coxas. Ele estava de quatro no colo de Levi, preparado para tomar de bom grado tudo o que seu alfa o oferecesse.

Até mesmo o tapa cru que desceu contra sua pele exposta.

Eren gritou de surpresa, remexendo-se e sentindo o calor irradiar por sua região mais baixa. A sensação pinicante foi aliviada quando uma mão estava de volta para acariciar a pele atacada. 

“Como você ousa vir para casa com essa  _porra_ desse cheiro nessa pele tão linda e morena...” Não era uma pergunta e Levi conseguiu soar puto, mas ao mesmo tempo em adoração enquanto idolatrava as nádegas avermelhadas.

“E-eu n-não sabia que você estava em rut e-” O de olhos esmeraldinos tentou, apenas para ser calado por outro tapa pesado que certamente deixaria hematomas vermelhos em sua pele.

“Pare de dar desculpas de merda, pirralho. Você merece ser punido, hm?” Levi disse, voz pingando com prazer e dominação.

Eren já estava mordendo forte os próprios lábios, rosto corado com a falta de oxigênio devido à mão de Levi levemente e cuidadosamente o sufocando. Como o homem conseguia manter-se alerta sobre o bem-estar de Eren ao mesmo passo que passava por um rut, Eren não sabia. Ele já estava fora do controle enquanto apertava o estofado do sofá quando a mão do alfa o surrava.

O ômega agradeceu a todos os deuses acima de si por Levi não ter ordenado que ele contasse. Sinceramente, o garoto nem lembrava quantos tapas haviam sido deferidos contra a sua bunda, apenas sentindo a pele super sensível, dor alfinetando seus nervos e o fazendo ainda mais excitado.

“P-perdão...” Ele sussurrou, tentando se concentrar para formar sentenças verdadeiras e apenas querendo satisfazer seu alfa. O ômega confiava nele e sabia que não tinha nada por que se desculpar. Mas aqui era como um jogo e ele estava mais do que preparado para jogar com Levi.

“O que foi isso?” O mais velho perguntou, liberando o pescoço do garoto e agarrando o pau negligenciado para bombear lentamente. Eren nem ao menos teve o tempo para respirar propriamente antes de outro gemido ser forçado fora de sua boca.

“M-me desculpa, L-Levi...” Tentou, sabendo muito bem o efeito de implorar para o alfa e tentando fazer com que o de olhos cinzas pusesse mais velocidade na masturbação.

“Eu não aceito.” O alfa deu outro tapa, bem na junção entre a bunda volumosa de Eren e sua coxas roliças. O garoto se contorceu e gemeu até que finalmente entendeu o que o outro queria. “Do que você me chamou?”

A súplica se formou naturalmente, nenhuma vergonha em suas palavras.

“M-me d-desculpa,  _Daddy._ Eu não fiz por querer.” 

Levi murmurou satisfeito, como um homem já fora de si quando seu garoto pediu desculpas. Como recompensa, ele aumentou a velocidade no pau de Eren, como o ômega queria.

“Você pode repetir isso, amor?” Outro golpe foi deferido contra as nádegas e Eren já não estava mais certo de quanto poderia aguentar. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, lábios inchados e brilhosos com saliva. Ele já estava empurrando o quadril contra a mão que o masturbava, tentando escapar do castigo.

Então, sim, ele repetiria e imploraria quantas vezes Levi quisesse.

“Perdão,  _Daddy,_ perdão!” Lamuriou, o ventre contorcendo com a necessidade de gozar e suas ações ficando cada vez mais desesperadas com o aperto forte que o alfa o deu. “P-por favor, m-me desculpa!” 

“Por que eu deveria te desculpar? Você não estava aqui quando eu precisei de você.” E lá estava, a mágoa por trás da voz forte. A verdade é que não ter o companheiro por perto durante um cio era um sentimento amargo e vazio para casais ligados e Eren sabia o desespero que era não conseguir achar o único que precisa quando você mais necessita. Ele quase quis chorar pelo alfa.

Quase, se não estive tão estimulado.

Levi não estava mais o dando uma lição. Já satisfeito com a vermelhidão vibrante da pele macia, ele agora deixava selinhos leves para acariciar a pele de seu amado.

“E-eu n-não sabia!” O moreno estava desesperado, torcendo-se e arqueando as costas, o pau sendo manuseado e acariciando com seu próprio pré-gozo enquanto suas pernas estavam uma bagunça com lubrificante natural. Esse era o único momento que Levi realmente adorava ver sujeira. “P-por favor,  _D-_ _daddy_ _,_ p-preciso gozar...hmm...por favor! Perdão,  _Daddy, por favor!_ ”

Ele continuou a implorar até que Levi finalmente cedeu e o deu uma mordida gentil nas costas, apertando o punho em seu pênis e grunhindo de forma intimidadora.

“Goza então, seu ômega pervertido. Suje a sua barriga com gozo,  _vadia_.”

E então Eren já estava em seu limite, caindo na sensação deliciosa do orgasmo vindo de forma avassaladora enquanto Levi o ordenhava até não poder mais. O moreno tinha bebido algumas cervejas enquanto estava fora, mas agora ele se sentia completamente bêbado de prazer, de amor e do cheiro do alfa.

O ômega daria tudo para o homem que amava.

Tentando reganhar compostura e talvez algumas lufadas de ar, Eren nem ao mesmo deu importância para suas mãos sendo presas contra seu peito com um tecido macio. Ele estava agora deitado de costas no sofá, blusa e calças já fora de seu corpo sem ele nem saber, tamanha fora a nuvem pós orgasmo em que se meteu devido ao orgasmo poderoso.

“Levi?” Chamou de forma macia e rouca enquanto piscava de forma fofa quando viu seu parceiro seminu segurando um  _spreader_ _bar._ Eren se sentiu subitamente disperso quando reconheceu o brinquedo, olhos arregalando ligeiramente com a curiosidade de saber o que seu alfa tinha em mente. “O que...?”

O mais velho olhou para ele, pupilas dilatadas e olhos quase totalmente tomados pela cor negra. Ele provavelmente estava a um passo de se render aos instintos animalescos, mas tentava manter-se são por Eren.

“Cor.” O ômega retornou o olhou com confusão. Depois de todos esses anos, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar no auto controle do homem. “Me dê a  _porra_ da cor, Eren, já estou no  _caralho_ do meu limite.” 

...Sim, mas Levi ainda estava em rut. Eren quase riu ouvindo o desespero na voz do amante, porém respondeu rapidamente com um sorriso feliz e cansado.

“Verde.”Ele pôde ouvir o alfa sussurrar um “porra, finalmente” entre um suspiro exasperado, suor deixando a pele pálida refletir e a respiração ficando mais errática a cada instante enquanto ele prendia as extremidades do bastão nos tornozelos de Eren, a barra rígida mantendo as pernas bem abertas. Beijando os tornozelos, pés e dedos e fazendo o pequeno rir com as cócegas, ele o olhou, olhos azul acinzentado cheios de calor e afeição. Estava difícil se manter sob controle com a criatura deitada a sua frente e à sua mercê.

“Lembra a palavra de segurança?” Eren mordeu os lábios e se sentiu um pouquinho mais apaixonado pelo alfa. Levi sempre,  _sempre_  o punha primeiro. Mesmo em coisas banais como escolher o que comer ou qual filme assistir.

“É ‘oceano’.” Os brilhantes olhos verde azulado brilharam e o moreno deu um sorriso lindo, tão fodidamente maravilhoso enquanto restringido, cabelo bagunçado, face corada e uma quantidade absurda de confiança e amor transpassava pela conexão deles.

Foi a gota d’água.

Quando Levi permaneceu em pé ao lado do sofá praticamente o comento com os olhos, Eren se sentiu muito autoconsciente. Suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas e ele tentou sem sucesso fechar as pernas e não dar um show de pernas longas e morenas sujas com o líquido que vazava de sua entrada, a qual já estava ávida para tomar o pau do alfa.

Levi riu abafado quando viu seu obstinado ômega todo envergonhado e quando Eren fez bico e desviou o olhar por apenas um segundo, Levi desapareceu.

Bem, não  _exatamente._

Naquele momento, no meio da sala de estar, havia um lobo negro gigante com olhos azul gelo que pareciam ver a alma do garoto. Eren ficou boquiaberto.

_Sério, Levi? De novo??_

_Ah sim._ Ele disse que alfas lúpus também poderiam se transformar em lobos? Lobos gigantes, não apenas o tamanho normal de um cachorro, mas um  _puta_ de um monstro, quase um urso?

Eren quis revirar os olhos. E ele o teria feito, se não estivesse tão estupidamente excitado mesmo que o peitoral definido de seu parceiro agora fosse uma camada de pelos negros e macios. Mas, é claro, esse era Eren.

“Assim, sério?? Você não poderia apenas ser normal??” Tentou reclamar e o lobo negro bufou aborrecido, chegando perto de Eren e enfiando a cabeça no meio das pernas divinas do ômega. O garoto não poderia ficar mais embaraçado quando suas pernas foram empurradas para cima e a cabeça do lobo se encaixou no espaço propiciado pelo spreader.

Eren mordeu os lábios num esforço para conter o gemido ofegante que teimou em sair quando ele olhou nos olhos famintos do lobo de seu alfa.

Ele soube que estava c _ompletamente fodido_ antes mesmo da primeira lambida.

Grandes patas estavam de cada lado dos quadris cheios de Eren enquanto metade do corpo do lobo estava em cima do sofá. O garoto não tinha outra opção a não ser deixar que tudo acontecesse e quando a língua áspera do animal, quente e úmida, passeou por suas partes sexuais, não havia como segurar.

Um grito alto e embaraçoso estourou em sua boca, voz quase perdida devido a tanto prazer.

Dobrando as costas até quase doer, Eren enfiou os pés nas costas do lobo, sentindo o pelo fofinho contra seus dedos, o brinquedo sexual fazendo um som forte metálico enquanto os barulhos molhados preenchiam o cômodo.

“M-merda!!  _Oh porra! Le-Le-LEVI!!_ ” 

A spreader bar e a cabeça gigante enfiada entre suas pernas o impedia de tentar fechá-las e agora o moreno estava completamente à mercê da língua impiedosa lambendo avidamente sua entrado, praticamente o comendo vivo. Ele podia sentir o músculo quente e forte empurrando contra si, a língua longa o adentrando e lambendo suas paredes internas que já convulsionavam diante da estimulação.

“Ah! Ah! Nã-Ugh!  _Puta merda, c-_ _cheg_ _-é demais!!_ _Ahhnn_ _!!_ ” 

Ele estava gritando tão alto, se contorcendo, implorando e quase engasgando com sua própria saliva que nem mesmo percebeu o celular tocando dentro do bolso de seu jeans descartado. Provavelmente era Armin querendo se certificar de que ele chegou em casa seguro. Mas, bem, não era como se Eren pudesse atender mesmo que tivesse ouvido. Como poderia? Como poderia responder quando o seu alfa estava com a língua enfiada dentro dele, o fodendo loucamente enquanto na forma de lobo?

_Oh, Deus, era tão errado, mas tão bom!!_

Tudo era tão intenso e ele só queria gozar forte de novo e ter o membro de Levi o preenchendo, o alargando,  _marcando-o, engravidando-o._

_“_ _Mhmmmm_ _,_ _meerda_ _,_ _p-por_ _favor, por_ _f_ _avO_ _H_ _!”_ Ele sentiu lágrimas de prazer caírem e quase chorou pelo prazer torturante que sentia, empurrando seus quadris contra a língua do lobo.

“O-oh, D-daddy, amor, por favor-ahh – p-por fav-vor!!P-preciso...tanto tanto g-goz-Mhmm- ”Se contorceu no sofá, cabeça sendo jogada de um lado para o outro enquanto sentia seu corpo ser pressionado contra o sofá, o pelo do lobo fazendo cócegas contra suas coxas sensíveis e o empurrando contra a beira.

_Alfa, por favor, por favor!_

O ômega implorou entre gemidos necessitado através da ligação de mente que tinham e, em um segundo, estava sendo escrutinado por grandes olhos e um focinho molhado com o líquido doce que sua entrada produzia.

Eren estava uma bagunça. Uma completa bagunça. O cabelo estava uma confusão, mechas apontando para todas as direções. Ele tinha saliva descendo por seu queixo e o pulmão ardendo pela dificuldade para pôr ar dentro dele em meio aos gemidos.

Um rápido contato visual e o garoto estava gozando novamente, voz alta e quebrada em um gemido desesperado, cabeça jogada para trás ao mesmo passo que o ápice chacoalhava todo o seu corpo.

E agora ele também estava completamente molhado. Gozo, lubrificação natural e saliva de lobo o deixando  _tão molhado, tão atormentado, tão vazio!_

Levi não esperou um segundo sequer para começar a lamber a barriga lisa de seu ômega, provando todo o sêmen, saboreando o sabor viciante que era mil vezes melhor quando sentido na língua de um canino. Suas glândulas salivares tomaram todo a lubrificação doce e maravilhosa que seu pequeno produzia.

Eren era  _delicioso_. 

“P-por favor... vire humano de novo...” O garoto pediu, membros amolecidos e completamente fraco pelo seu parceiro. Sentiu-se torto quando, subitamente, um homem mais velho e atraente estava nu em cima de si, enjaulando-o entre braços fortes. O que antes era as costas de um lobo agora era as costas pálidas e musculosas do alfa e Eren apenas apertou as pernas ao redor, olhos brilhando quando ele mapeou o abdome de Levi e a fina camada de pelos negros levando a um pau grande e duro, todo cheiro de sangue.

O moreno choramingou por seu companheiro de alma, querendo nada mais que ser segurado e protegido. Levi rapidamente cedeu, incapaz de negar qualquer coisa para o seu garoto. Posicionando o pau na entrada molhada e deslizante, lentamente começou a empurrar para dentro, fechando os olhos e atando as sobrancelhas enquanto xingava baixinho o quão  _fodidamente_ _apertado_ Eren ainda era mesmo depois de tudo o que eles fizeram.

O ômega se contorceu com o prazer de ser alargado, fazendo barulhinhos e uivando quando o mais velho estava completamente dentro. Seu pênis vazava pré-gozo, todo brilhante e latejante.

“ _P-porra_! _O-oh_ _merda, tão_ _g-grande_ _!!_ ” Ele choramingou e Levi apenas sorriu de canto, beijando o garoto com paixão antes de começar a se mover lentamente. “Oh Deus,  _oh_... Lev-vii! N-não dá...” Soluçou, fechando os olhos e tentando respirar enquanto seu alfa estava o arruinando.

“Isto é um pau de um lobo,  _mon_ _trésor_ _._ ” Levi lambeu as lágrimas que estavam começando a molhar as bochechas do moreno, tentando consolá-lo em francês. Eren amava quando o mais velho o chamava em francês e ele sentiu seu coração aquecendo. “Mas você consegue, amor, tome tudo como o bom garoto que você é. Tão perfeito, me pegando tão bem, me apertando tão deliciosamente... você gosta não é,  _mon_ _cher_ _?_ ”

Ele gritou quando teve sua próstata pressionada com força e murmurou um  _“puta merda”_ sem fôlego quando pensou que já não conseguia mais falar, tão sem ar que estava.

“Quando eu acabar, você não conseguirá nem andar,  _puta_.” Socando com força, Eren apenas lamentou quando Levi iniciou um ritmo rápido e forte. O alfa já estava completamente fora de si, muito focado em estar dentro daquele calor perfeito, seu ômega contraindo perfeitamente ao redor de seu pau.

“Tão bom, amor, um ômega tão maravilhoso, huh?” Tentando beijá-lo de boca aberta, Levi tomou um momento para livrar os pulsos do esposo, beijando ambos antes de deixá-los ir. Eren logo enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, puxando-o mais perto como suporte.

“Vou deixar você tão cheio com meu gozo.”Levi murmurou, beijando os olhos dilatados do ômega enquanto Eren tentava manter o seu membro o mais fundo possível. “Tão bom querendo os filhotes do daddy, hm? O que você acha,  _mon_ _prince_ _?”_

“S-sim! Po-por favoor...hmmm!”Eren afirmou vergonhosamente, cravando os dedos em seu companheiro quando sentiu seu fim se aproximando de forma brutal.

Vendo o garoto tão devastado, o alfa percebeu que já não poderia mais continuar. Ele estava farto. Tão fodidamente farto! Ele queria quebrar o ômega em pequenos pedaços e depois amar cada um deles. Ele queria mantê-lo preso naquele quarto e fodê-lo dia e noite, marcando-o com seu aroma a todo momento. 

Ele estava farto. O mundo deveria saber que Eren o pertencia. Que Eren era seu tesouro, seu príncipe, seu tudo.

_“Meu!”_ Segurando seu pequeno próximo, Levi rosnou contra o pescoço do moreno, enquanto o fodia forte em um ritmo errático, fazendo o garoto soluçar por ar. “Tudo isso é meu! Seus olhos preciosos, sua bunda deliciosa, todos os filhotes que você terá!  _Apenas_ _meu,_ _entendeu_ _?_ ”

“U-ugh, uhum!!” Eren quase arrancou sangue de tanto que mordia os lábios, tentando canalizar todos os arrepios que tomavam o seu corpo, se sentindo dominado pela intensidade do sexo.

“O quê?”

“Sim, Daddy!” Ele quase gritou, a ereção pronta para explodir de tanto tesão. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou nos quadris do alfa fodendo-o com toda a força, como se quisesse expulsar a vida fora dele.

O ritmo do mais velho ficou mais irregular após ouvir seu garoto chorando por ele e um pouco mais e ele estaria lá. Tudo o que precisava era ser sugado ainda mais pelos músculos aconchegantes, tomando todo o seu esperma, seu alfa lúpus interior uivando com a ideia de ser capaz de engravidar seu companheiro.

“Bom garoto, Eren. Agora você pode gozar mais uma vez para o Daddy” Elogiou antes de adicionar um pouco de tom de alfa e ordenar ao pequeno. “Goze. Agora.” 

Eren estava certo que não poderia andar no próximo dia. Ele já estava um caos choroso quando o terceiro orgasmo veio, deixando-o sem força, apenas um monte de carne nos braços de seu alfa. Completamente acabado, choramingou fracamente quando ele sentiu o nó começar a se formar na base do pênis de Levi e ele os prender juntos, pintando suas paredes internas com tanto gozo,  _puta que pariu!_  Eren conseguia sentir-se esquentando de dentro para fora, o ventre crescendo ligeiramente de tão cheio quando Levi rosnou e mordeu com força a marca de ligação em seu pescoço.

Não havia força ou voz para gritar quando o quarto orgasmo quase seco veio, sujando sua barriga um pouco mais. Ele se segurou em Levi, deixando um gemido sem som enquanto desmaiava, culpando seu marido insaciável por ter sido tão duro com ele.

A próxima coisa que Eren se lembra é de ser acariciado por um adorável alfa que levava carinho pós sexo a sério. Levi ainda estava no fundo dele, ambos juntos no nó e ele ainda estava gozando, enchendo Eren como prometido. Mas o ômega se sentia quente e protegido por aquele que amava.

“ _Je_ _t’_ _aime_ _,_ _ma_ _belle_. Você é tão perfeito, tão estonteante que eu nunca vou te deixar ir.”Eren concordou fracamente, e nem se incomodou em tentar abrir os olhos, procurando cegamente pela mão de seu Alfa.

_“Merci, mon_ _loup_ _._ _Je t_ _’aime_ _aussi_ _.”_

Ele tentou, provavelmente com um sotaque ruim, mas ele não podia se importar menos. Estava feliz na nuvem pós orgasmo e, a propósito, Levi foi quem nunca quis ensiná-lo francês corretamente. O bastardo dizia que é melhor ouvir coisas doces quando não se sabe o significado.

Eren acha que é besteira. Talvez Levi esteja apenas o xingando.

Mas todos os pensamentos deixaram seu corpo quando seu companheiro os cobriu com um cobertor quente, quase como um ninho. Então ele apagou minutos depois, ouvindo o quanto era perfeito, o quanto Levi o amava, o quanto Levi era um sortudo por ter o melhor ômega do mundo.

 Seu ômega, seu mundo, sua própria esperança. Eren adormeceu com as mãos entrelaçadas, anel de casamento mostrando o quanto eles se amavam.

**FIM**

 

Mais uma vez obrigada por ler!!! Se puderem, deixem um comentário para eu saber se vocês gostaram porque to um pouquinho insegura ahahaha Ah, estou trabalhando em uma longfic Riren que deve sair logo mais, talvez semana que vem! Vai ser curtinha, 10 capítulos, mas é muito fluffy e se alguém se interessar é só dar uma olhadinha no meu perfil depois! Um super agradecimento à Kanda Yuki por betar para mim e por me ajudar a traduzir os diálogos! Muito obrigada, amor!!! Um beijo a todos e até mais!!!

“Je t’aime, ma belle.” = “Eu te amo, meu lindo.”

_“Merci, mon_ _loup_ _. Je_ _t’aime_ _aussi_ _.”_ _= “_ _Obrigado_ _, meu lobo. Eu_ _também_ _te_ _amo_ _.”_


End file.
